nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Sun
kudymkar ntsc pal acer mp3 radio flash stick informagiovani como porsche gt pedro cays firewire usb scheda tulpen aus amsterdam eamonn cyclette con programmi siemens portatili fiat multipla natural power km 0 screensaver dautore... gta trucchi san andreas cani husky olidata box esterno usb con hard disk out of sight - gli opposti si attraggono philips cuffie biglietto d augurio disney krla hatteria incluso desktop computer fiere esposizioni roma autoradio con ipod croste krishna summernights antivirus panda titanium 2006 residence ferrara usb flash mp3 512 audi tt veneto stereo kenwood jeep grand cherokee 5.9 dolce acqua vendita e installazione caldaie beretta tastiera pc amd atlon 64 video per nokia ethernet scheda pcmcia quotazione yaris una lira banconote trieste annuncio epson photopc l-300 tv upskirt colin 2004 sfondi su articolo31 kaon ksc570 teyateyaneng scommessa mortale gigabyte sli azione immediata www anastacia it sport femminile consel asus a620 car holder frasi idiomatiche inglesi lavatrice miele lavatrici e lavasciuga napoli magazine com imbrogliare lcd 910mp cpsoft bizarre prive fontane per interni jewel lyrics daddy jay z dirt off your shoulder zonelabs il tesoro segreto di tarzan - tarzan a new york moderna cucine evaluation ram sodimm ddr 1 gb buyer (tecnico) (regione emilia romagna - bologna provincia) anna russo porto africa caratteristiche cavo subwoofer mp3 de haiducii trattoria farnesina immaggini d passeggiate a cavallo volvo s40 argento notizie sportive lavatrici sesto senso rotel ra 02 banbridge dezel buczkowski, leopold nikon cs-cp20 izvorna muzika oechestra date esame avvocato ricambi usati moto teach you childres elite force ii ci 1300 fb morte lorna testi modena calabrisella mia abiti roberto cavalli y 305 k 305 l 305 yo conto corrente postale floppy panasonic offerta pc p4 hitachi pd5200 bred easy chalet in sud italia sito coppie cercano singol jazz abruzzo militia iran maiden nortek recorder dvd dvd vergini tdk us robotics 56k usb lettore scrittore card 18 in 1 usb 2 0 la matriarca imbarcazione motore le zoo jamba johnny bassotto questo amore ufficio rappresentanza angel. stagione 1 the sims ps2 videogiochi turlon sesso in pubblico dvd video 007 pascuale rape porno ariston lavastoviglie 4 coperti km0 alfa romeo 147 2005 diesel auto km 0 rotta in culo buscar gogle ipood nano neri per caso sentimento pentimento sarah miles vendero cartuccia epson c60 computer 1024 ram narvik monaco baviera learn italian in italy sousa reti di calcolatori case in vendita a giussago trust optical usb mouse l isola che non c e bennato belinea 10 19 15 utility installer midi easy lady lego avventure musulman mp3 del gladiatore emp tw20 documentari aggiornamento veloce sulle tecnologie degli attual navman gold in hotel le zoo claudia koll in cosi fan tutte pentium dual core fotocopiatrice scanner stampante a3 th 42pv500e dmlp file midi alice lavoro nice video di britney spears televisore 32 kv-32fq86 video parno janet jackson bmw 328i notebook processore centrino volkswagen golf gti to bubble jet i6500 digitale orologi north sails occhiali philips telecomando universale intel pentium extreme edition brahams hungarian without you harry nilsson god save hymn to october red email virus schongau cartina geografica toscana viera 42 incontri gratis piemonte rata mutuo tell him vonda shepard malaluna sony kv-14ct1 villaggio turistico al mare auto noleggio messina loewe xelos lcd 26 hp 8200 quam mirabilis vacanza lavoro its a kind of magic gary oldman foto wolfgang amadeus mozart il flauto diffusori da esterno leccami www mls com zafferano bicchieri zoran jelenkovic Golden Sun is a video game that was released in 2001 exclusivley for the Game Boy Advance. It is an RPG game that was made by the creators of the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, Camelot. It was credited for having amazing graphics and sound for the GBA, as well as having a unique RPG mechanic. A sequel was released a couple of years later titled Golden Sun: The Lost Age, which was also released on the Game Boy Advance. Plot The following was provided by the Golden Sun instruction booklet created by Nintendo. A forbidden power is unleashed... Nestled away at the foot of Mount Aleph, the most sacred peak on the continent of Angara, rests a quiet village called Vale. For ages, the elders of this remote community have been the caretakers of Sol Sanctum – an ancient temple on the mountain’s slope that for eons has guarded the seal on the ancient science of Alchemy. Now, that seal has been broken. A mysterious figure is attempting to release the powers of Alchemy upon the world, a power so great that one who wields its full force can attain any of his heart’s desires = countless riches, endless life, even the power to destroy the world. Once the combined power of the four elements – Earth, Water, Wind and Fire, which together make up all matter – is unleashed, the world will fall to its knees before the one who wields it. If this horrible fate is to be averted, a brave soul must now arise! Gameplay Golden Sun is a traditional role-playing game that includes multiple other aspects to keep the game interesting. The game has four main playable characters, with Isaac noted as being the protagonist of the game. While the gameplay centers around fighting, leveling up your characters, traversing through the multiple dungeons, and other tried and true RPG game mechanics, it also introduces multiple new things. One of these things is the Golden Sun version of magic, which is called Psynergy, which your not only able to use in battles, but outside of it as well. While outside of battles, you can use this magic to do multiple things, such as moving objects, reading any ones minde, causing a whirlwind to appear, and others. Some of these magic techniques only appear in battle, and others only appear outside of it. Fighting Fighting in battles are similar to other RPG games. An enemy will randomly appear (however, no enemies will appear in cities), making you fight it. The enemies are also randomly generated, though they will usualy have no effect on the story. Once the battle starts, the enemy will be seen in the background, and your team will be up front. Either you or the opposing team will be able to strike first (though the odds are against the opposing team). You will then choose to either attack by using direct attacks or Psynergy. The player, along with the enemy, also has the ability to run-away ( 1000 though, much like traditional RPG's, you won't always be able to). Once a successful battle is won, your team will obtain experience points, allow them to level up. Types of psynergy See - Psynergy for a full list of psynergy abilities. The following is the list of categories that each of the Psynergy abilities are in. Venus psynergy - Manipulation of items. Mars psynergy - Revolves around fire. Jupiter psynergy - Revolves around wind and electricity Mercury psynergy - Revolves around water and ice. Action commands Once you enter a battle, you will have the ability to choose what you want to do. The following is a list of action commands. Characters Protagonists: *'Isaac' - The main character in the video game. The story begins when he is at the age of fourteen. Once most of his family and friends gets crushed by a huge boulder, he decides to learn the special magic power psnergy. Most of the game, however, takes place when he is at the age of seventeen. *'Garet' - Garet is the first character who will join Isaac's party. Once he turns seventeen, he decides to join Ike and go on the adventure. *'Ivan' - Ivan is fifteen throughout the game. Once you find him, you will learn that he has a special ability where he is able to read anyone's mind. *'Mia' - Mia is a healer, and the last protagonist to join Isaac's party. She, just like Isaac and Garet, is seventeen througout the game. *'Jenna' - Jenna will be playable for a short time, when she gets kidnapped in the volcano. Antagonists: *'Saturos' - A Proxian, who was the culprit behind the eruption of Mt. Aleph. *'Menardi' - Menardi is a scythe wielders. She, much like Saturos, is a fire user. Character classes The character classes determine character's stats and Psynergy. Each class will also determine how high certain stats such as attack or luck is. Character classes will change depending on which Djinn you have in the character's possession. Major cities Vale is the city where most of the main characters were born and live (other than Mia and Ivan). It is rather big, and was struck by a huge boulder three years earlier. The second city, vault, is where you'll find Ivan. Once you arrive, you'll realize that the citizens of the city are angry of a recent robbery that took place. You'll have to fight the robbers once you find them. Vault is a very small grassy ci 1000 ty, with a few houses and shops. The third major city, Bilibon, is a medium sized city. The first thing you'll notice here is that there is a person that recently transformed into a tree. You'll soon find out how to transform him back later in the game. In this town, you'll find the castle of Bilibon, as well as some houses and shops. In the middle of the town you'll see a statue, that, when moved, is an underground cave. The fourth city, Imil, is an icy area where you'll find Mia. Once you arrive here, you'll find that everyone is sick, and need Mia's help. After awhile, Mia will arrive and cure everyone. In the middle of the town you'll see an icy walkway where you'll have to solve a puzzle to obtain a Djinn. On the right of the town, you'll find plenty of shops and houses. On the left of the town, you'll find the healing center and a house. Altin is a medium sized town. Right when you arrive, you'll notice that the whole town is covered in water. The people of the town will explain that the flood was started by multiple monsters. Once you defeat the monsters, the flood will go away. In this town, there are many mines, an inn, shops, and houses. Kalay is where all of the visitors are waiting to arrive to the docks at Kalay docks, where you will get your ship. The next town is Tolbi, where visitors are getting ready for the big Collosso event, where warriors battle for the crowds enjoyment. In the middle of the town is a fountain, where you can throw coins into. You will also see a place where you can play craps. Theres also Babi's palace, shops, an inn, and other houses. Djinn Djinn are one of the more unique things in Golden Sun. There are twenty eight of these creatures that are seperated into four categories. You will have to find all of them, and either fight them for them to join your party, or find a tame one. Each Djinn has it's own special skill, and, when in use, will give your ally special abilities. The following is a list of Djinn seperated into category. List of Djinn For a detailed list of every single Djinn in the game, go Here. Djinn summons The following are a list of fighters that the Djinn are able to summon. Two player mode There is also a two-player mode in addition to the regular single player story. This mode allows you to either go against another person, or fight difficult CPU's to see whom is the best. In each mode, neither of the teams will aquire experience. Reception The game has been critcally acclaimed be many press sites and magazines, including Nintendo Power (5/5), IGN (9.7), GamePro (5/5), Electronic Gaming Monthly (9/10), and others. The overall ranking from Gamestas is 8.9. Golden Sun was also ranked number 94 on IGN's reader's choice of tp 100 games ever. Category: Gameboy Advance Games Category: Major Nintendo Games